McKinnon
by M'rika
Summary: The somewhat short and twisted tale of Sirius and Marlene.
1. Chapter 1

An: I wanted to write about Marlene McKinnon. And this is what happened. Fairly sure it's just me typing out my headcanon, but hopefully someone will like it. Enjoy

McKinnon

"What d'you want Black?" She'd drunk a lot; not nearly enough in her opinion, but she was well on her way to the point where she felt like she could do anything.

"You." In his Friday night best, Sirius managed, as always, to look handsome. She hadn't been the only one mainlining firewhiskey, and he sat down next to her, passing her a bottle. "Drinking alone, McKinnon?"

"Apparently not anymore," she drawled, downing the last of her drink, before picking up the fresh one Sirius had so thoughtfully provided. "What happened to your merry men?"

"They're taking Remus home before he starts to sing," Sirius grinned, sitting down next to her. "Last week it was awful. He was dancing on the table and everything before we managed to calm him down."  
>Marlene laughed. "Wish I'd seen that."<br>"I'm fairly sure someone took photos." Sirius swigged from his bottle, before leaning back in his chair. "So why were you drinking alone?"  
>"Because Houston dumped me and Lily refused to come to a pub where James would be, and Houston's in the Three Broomsticsk, busy telling anyone who'll listen that I begged him to take me back. So here I am. In the Hogs Head. Previously alone."<p>

"He's a twat," Sirius said decisively, the chair legs coming back to the floor with a thud.

"I know," She replied, almost angrily, pushing her hair away from her face. "But what brings you to my lonely little table?"  
>"I told you," he grinned. "You."<p>

She arched an eyebrow. "Sure Black. Whatever you say."

"Really?" He winked at her. "Because role play's a lot of fun when you commit."

She laughed, the sound turning into a cough as she spluttered. "Are you for real?"  
>"C'mon McKinnon," he murmured, moving ever so slightly closer. "You know you wanna find out if the stories are true."<p>

She faced him, a challenge igniting in her eyes. "Are you sure you're not here just because you want to find out if the stories are true about me?"

"Well, there is that," he breathed, the warmth dancing over her face. "And the fact that you're very hot."  
>"Mmm, not too bad yourself," she told him with a smile. "But you are drunk."<br>"So are you," he teased. "But since when did that stop us?"

"I don't know Black," she mused, turning to swig from the bottle again. "How do I know you're any good?"

He snorted. "I know for a fact that I am talked about, extensively, in the girls' dorms." He placed an elbow on the table and then leant on his hand. "Scared, McKinnon?"

"Never." She looked at him, sizing him up, before resting a hand on his thigh. "You?"

"Gryffindor for a reason, darling," he drawled, before kissing her.

It was passionate and messy and _ohmygod_ drunken, and she was pulling him nearer by his shirt collar and then his hand was running underneath her dress, and suddenly she didn't care about fucking Derek Houston because here was Sirius Black to kiss, caress and screw the pain away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mckinnon: Part Two

"Mckinnon!"

Marlene turned in the corridor, her shortened school skirt flying up slightly. "Oh. Hey Black."

Sirius grinned at her. "Last night was fun."

"Yeah, it was," she replied, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "But now I have History of Magic so I'll see you around."

"Do you wanna skive?" he asked, pushing his shirt sleeves up around his elbows. "There's a broom cupboard on the second corridor that's crying out to be christened."

She arched an eyebrow. "You're asking me to skip History of Magic to have sex with you?" she asked, hitching her bag strap further up her shoulder .

"If you're telling me you'd rather listen to Binns, then I think I'm going to cry," he told her, a grin beginning to spread across his face.

"Oh, well, when you put it like that," she drawled.

"C'mon McKinnon," he murmured, slowly getting closer. "You had fun last night.

"Yeah I did," she admitted, reaching out to smooth down his tie. "But I didn't think you slept with the same girl twice."  
>"I don't," he replied, a cocky grin punctuating the phrase. "This is practically a proposal."<p>

"How sweet," she looked up at him, watching him carefully. "So, if this is practically a proposal, does this mean I'd be your girlfriend?"

"Well," he mused. "I guess that depends on how open you are to threesomes."  
>She laughed. "I can tell you now, there is no girl in this school who'd agree to that."<p>

"You obviously don't know many Hufflepuffs," he winked. "It's always the quiet ones."

She pulled him down by his tie to plant a kiss on his lips. His hands automatically went to her waist, bringing her closer and closer, until she finally pulled away. "Fine, let's christen the cupboard. If only to stop you talking."  
>"You're such a romantic McKinnon," he grinned, taking her by the hand as he led the way downstairs. "What's next? Blowjobs to stop me studying too hard?"<p>

"Black, for that to work, you'd actually have to study."


	3. Chapter 3

McKinnon: Part 3

"Fuck off Black," Marlene snapped, striding down the corridor.

"Aw, c'mon McKinnon." He was easily keeping up with her, an easy smile gracing his face. "What was I meant to do?"

"Say no," she said furiously, her face dark. "It's a simple word; it's not hard to say."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her to standstill next to the statue of the hump-backed witch. "Why are you mad?" he asked, "I thought we weren't-"

"Weren't what? Together?" she demanded. "We weren't just shagging Black, we actually went out. On dates. Last time I checked, that was the definition of a relationship."

He stared at her, as she looked away from him, folding her arms. "I didn't think-"

"That's your problem," she muttered, her gaze now directed at her feet.  
>"McKinnon," he sighed, reaching for her hands to pull her towards him. She looked up at him mutinously, but she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry." He paused, waiting to see if she relented at all. "I didn't think, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She arched an eyebrow, and he rested his forehead against hers. "I promise."<p>

"Fine," she sighed, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "But I swear Black, you ever do it again, and I will personally make sure you can never have sex again."

"I promise," he repeated, before pulling her closer by her jumper to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

McKinnon: Part 4

There was a party in full swing in the Gryffindor tower. They'd beaten Slytherin by roughly two hundred points in that day's Quidditch match, and while that was good enough, Gryffindor never seemed to need a reason for a party.

"Looking fiiiine, Potter," Marlene drawled as she sat down next to him, toting a firewhiskey bottle.

"Not looking too bad yourself," James grinned. He didn't seem to register that while she was sitting next to him, any closer and she'd be sitting on him.

"The Quidditch match was pretty good," she told him with a wide smile. "You're really talented. Makes me wonder what other talents you've got."  
>"I have many and they're as varied as they are numerous," he told her assuming a teachery voice, nodding slightly.<p>

"Oh, I bet they are," she murmured, leaning slightly closer. "So many rumours James. Care to prove them?"

Panic flashed in James' eyes as he realised exactly what she meant and who it was that had said that, namely his best friend's girlfriend, and he began to stutter. "I…no, I don't…" Luckily he was saved by Lily, who pulled Marlene away from the stressed boy.

"Marlene," Lily said firmly. "You're dating Sirius."

"Well, he's fucked off hasn't he?" Marlene replied, taking another swig of her firewhiskey. "S'probably shagging some random."

"He took Remus upstairs because he'd drunk too much," Lily told her, holding her friend upright as Marlene swayed unsteadily. "He was looking after his friend."  
>"Is that what he told you?" Marlene laughed, before almost falling into Lily. "Woah, you shouldn't move like that."<br>"Marlene, it was you. You're drunk." Lily tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice, she really did, but she got so fed up of babysitting.

"I love you too Lils," Marlene grinned, dropping onto a nearby armchair, spilling some of her drink on her skirt. "Ah. Here he is. The great pretender."

Sirius looked quizzically at Lily who simply shook her head. "She's all yours Black."

"Hey," he murmured, bending down on his haunches so he was at Marlene's eyelevel. "You okay?"

"You," she said, gesturing with her bottle, very narrowly missing his temple, "fucked off."

"Moons was about to start singing," he grinned, resting a hand on her knee. "It was for the good of the common room."

She snorted, shaking her head. "You don't have to lie, Sirius. I know."

He frowned, not understanding. "Know what?"  
>She continued to shake her head, then leaned forward slightly to lean her head in her hands. "Ow."<p>

He gently took one of her hands. "C'mon McKinnon. Let's get you to bed."

As she stood and he looped an arm round her waist to support, she sighed, resting her head on his shoulders. "You're nice sometimes, you know."

"Only sometimes?" he asked as he led her towards the stairs. "I'm nice to you all the time." He paused at the bottom. "I'll even let you have my bed."  
>"What?" She stared at him. "Are you sure it's empty?"<br>"Well, unless Remus has started sleepwalking, yeah," he replied with a confused smile.

"Why can't I go to my bed?" she asked belligerently, gesturing wildly towards the girls' stairs.

"Because despite my excellent magical skills, I still have no idea how to get up those stairs without them turning into a slide," he said, beginning to help her up the stairs. "So you can have mine."  
>For the first time that evening, she genuinely smiled at him. "You <em>are<em> nice."


	5. Chapter 5

McKinnon: Part Five

"I think we should break up."

She stared at him incredulously and snorted. "Excellent timing Black. Really."

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, and sighed; tiredness splashed across his face. "I know, I'm sorry but-"

"What was this then?" she demanded, pulling her skirt zip up so hard it almost broke. "One last shag for the condemned girl?"  
>"It's not like that," Sirius protested, turning on the bed so he could see her properly.<p>

"Oh yeah?" she asked, yanking her tie over her head. "And what is it like?"  
>"I like someone else."<p>

Marlene froze, before she furiously pulled on her jumper. "Who is it?"

"Marlene," he sighed, standing and running a hand through his now unruly hair. "Can you not?"  
>"Wanker," she flung at him angrily. "You complete and utter tosser. First you break up with me <strong>after <strong>we have sex, then you tell me you like someone else, which," she added pointedly, "for you, might as well mean you're in love with them, and then you make me sound unreasonable for asking who!"

"Marlene-"

"Fuck. You." She enunciated the words clearly, as her eyes blazed. "You're pathetic and a coward and I hope-"

"It's Remus." His quiet voice somehow managed to break through her tirade. "It's Remus, okay? I'm not dumping you for some random girl. I'm not cheating on you. I'm breaking up with you because I like Remus."

She stared at him in shock. "You're gay? But we… we just…" Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. "Oh fuck."  
>Marlene looked like she was about to cry, and Sirius panicked, crossing to her side, looping an arm around her. "I'm sorry, really."<p>

"Stay away from me," she spat, pushing him backwards. "Just…" she hesitated, the tears still threatening. She shook her head. "Oh god." She ran down the dormitory stairs and through the common room not caring that whispers were already beginning to circulate.


End file.
